Tire chains are provided to enhance traction for tires, such as in snowy and frozen conditions. Tire chains come in a variety of different configurations. Most typically tire chains include two longitudinal left and right sections of chain which are configured to have ends thereof attachable to each other and with transverse sections of chain extending therebetween. The tire chains are wrapped around a tire so that the transverse sections run perpendicular to a direction of vehicle motion and the longitudinal sections run parallel to the direction of vehicle motion.
Related traction enhancement devices are often generally referred to within the general category of “tire chains” but are more accurately described as using cables or other materials for the longitudinal sections and/or for the transverse sections. The term “tire chains” is broadly used herein to refer to all such devices. With tire chains of all varieties, it is desirable to make the tire chain installation and removal process as simple as possible. Typically tire chains are installed during inclement weather along an edge of a road, and often in poor visibility. Thus, both comfort and safety strongly benefit from tire chains which can be quickly and easily installed in a secure fashion.
Many trucks have wheels and tires provided in dual wheel pairs, especially on drive wheels thereof. As tire chains are typically placed on the drive wheels, some tire chains have been configured particularly to accommodate attachment to dual wheel pairs. In particular, they include three longitudinal sections of chain or other material (left, right and central) and transverse sections of chain or other material between the central section and the left and right sections. In other instances, when separate tire chains are placed on a left and a right wheel of a dual wheel pair, it is desirable to install the two chains simultaneously to simplify the chain installation process. Whether a single dual wheel tire chain is utilized or a pair of tire chains are utilized, a need exists for simpler and quicker ways to securely attach tire chains to dual wheel pairs of a vehicle.
A typical method of tire chain installation involves laying out the tire chains on the ground in front of or behind the tire. Such a step is also utilized when placing tire chains on dual wheel pairs. The vehicle is then driven over at least a portion of the tire chains. Finally, portions of the tire chains in front of and behind the wheel (or wheels) are wrapped over the tire (or tires) and attached back to each other to gird the tire. Finally, typically a tightening procedure is utilized, and in many instances some form of tensioner used, to keep the tire chains tightly upon the tires.
Often a most difficult portion of this tire chain installation process involves hooking the tire chains back to themselves to complete the tire girding procedure. While the longitudinal sections of chain or other material on the left and right sides of the dual wheel pair can be relatively easily attached, the center longitudinal section is not as easily attached. The central longitudinal section of chain or other material between the two tires can be especially difficult to reach, grasp and connect, as the space between the tires is tight. Thus, significant difficulty can be encountered and greater amounts of time and energy are required to be spent in inclement weather and in a hazardous roadside environment.